


Handicrafts

by Deathachu



Category: Anders/Fenris - Fandom, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathachu/pseuds/Deathachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short story inspired by http://ladyreddarkness.deviantart.com/art/Isabela-Merrill-Fangirling-210400754</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handicrafts

Handicraft

Merrill hurried through the common area of the Hanged Man eager to show off to Isabella and Hawke the project she’d devoted most of her week too.  
She made her way into Varric’s room and saw that everyone had gotten there before her but she was early enough that they hadn’t started this weeks game of wicked grace yet.

She sat down at the table near Isabella and Hawke and noted things were as usual.  
Hawke, Aveline, Varric, Sebastion and Isabela were engaged in friendly conversation around the table and that Anders and Fenris were having a disagreement over mage rights at the end of the table.

She triumphantly pulled out two knitted dolls.  
“I finally finished them” Merrill smiled.  
Hawke looked at the dolls with a raised eyebrow and Isabela’s eyes widened .  
“Oh kitten they’re gorgeous” proclaimed Isabella.  
Hawke leaned in for a closer look “ are those dolls of Anders and Fenris?” he asked.  
“yes, you remember the book I bought at the black emporium on the last trip we made there? Well it detailed how to combine some simple handicrafts and a bit of magic.”  
“It had diagrams on how to make dolls that would help influence people if they were made in their image”.  
“So I was hoping by making the dolls and putting some warm clothing on them that Anders and Fenris wouldn't be so grumpy during winter” Merrill beamed.

“Oh kitten you are just the sweetest” said Isabela “may I have a closer look” Isabella extended her hands towards the dolls.  
Merrill handed the dolls over with a happy smile on her face.  
“They are so cute” mentioned Isabela “but what’s this? You made the clothing separate from the dolls”  
“Yes” said Merrill “I found them easier to make that way, why do you ask?”  
“Hmm” muttered Isabela as she began to strip the clothes off the dolls.  
“Isabela, I’m not sure you should take their clothes off, they might get cold and more grumpy” said Merrill looking mildly apprehensive.  
“ My, Kitten the amount of detail you’ve gone to here is wonderful, but I think If I did this with the two dolls I could make them very happy” said Isabela slyly with a wink.

All those in the room suddenly started upright and paid attention when Hawke let out a heartfelt laugh.  
“Maker Isabela, I can’t unsee that” chuckled Hawke.  
Aveline and Varric looked mildly amused.  
Sebastion looked a little horrified yet somewhat intrigued, the expression you’d expect to see on someone watching a carriage wreck in front of them at what Isabela was doing with the dolls.  
Anders and Fenris decided at that moment to pay attention to what was going on at the other end of the table.

“Dear Maker are those dolls of myself and Fenris?” queried Anders.  
“What are you doing with them Isabela? Andraste’s bloody ashes that’s disgusting!”  
“As if I would ever lower myself to doing something like that with the abomination” said Fenris, looking down right angry.

“Oh” said Isabela, “If you would never do something like that with Anders then why are you both going that loverly shade of red?” Asked Isabela with an innocent look on her face.

“Venhedis Women, give me those dolls right now!” spat Fenris.  
“Make me” replyed Isabela.  
Fenris charged towards Isabela in an effort to retrieve the dolls but the rouge was too quick for him.  
She darted behind Hawke and proceeded to initiate a game of cat and mouse around Varric’s table with him, occasionally teasing him with the dolls.

Averline and Varric started to place bets on who would win the chase between the Rivaini and the Tevinter.  
Sebastion just sat back and looked amused at what was going on around him.

“This was wasn’t how it was meant it to turn out” Merrill said to Hawke, giving him her kicked puppy look.  
“it’s ok Merrill” said Hawke “I know you had the best intentions at heart but maybe next time you could make a cat for Anders with your new found skills? I’m sure that would make him happy” murmured Hawke.  
Merrill sighed and looked at Hawke “I suppose I could do that” and leaned against his shoulder.

Meanwhile Anders sank down wearily into his chair and watched the unfolding chaos that was the chase around the table Involving Isabela and Fenris.  
Isabela being used to being chased managed to snake a leg out and moved one of the chairs into Fenris’ path.  
Fenris stumbled and tried to catch his balance.  
He ended up putting his hands on Isabella’s ample chest to catch himself.  
“Fenris!” said Isabella “if you wanted to touch me there you had but to say” said Isabella with a very cheeky look on her face as she danced gracefully out of Fenris’ grasp.  
A low growl came from the direction of Fenris and he continued his chase.

Anders felt a strange and painful stirring in his chest at that sight.  
He felt somewhat annoyed that the elf had put his hands on Isabella in such a fashion and that she obviously enjoyed the attention.  
Maker no, it couldn’t be that he was jealous of Isabella could it?  
That thought disturbed him more than Merrill’s dolls had.  
He saw his empty flagon in front of him that had only had water in it previously before this night.  
He reached forward and grabbed the ale flask from the table and filled his flagon.  
In his head Anders heard “ANDERS YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT-“ Anders cut off Justice mentally and thought “Just this once please Justice just let me have a drink, I need it”  
There was a long silence then finally “JUST THIS ONCE SEEING HOW PERTURBED YOU ARE”

Anders sighed gratefully and took a mouthful of ale.  
It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written that was more than two paragraphs.  
> It's a little rough, so I would appreciate any feedback that people have in order to improve my writing style :)  
> And thank you to the wonderful cypheroftyr whom without i would have never had the confidence to actualy write this story, let alone post it


End file.
